


Partnering isn't Everything

by secretninjagirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M, girl!Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretninjagirl/pseuds/secretninjagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyeon is starring in the Nutcracker and Jonghyun is irrationally jealous of her dance partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnering isn't Everything

            Jonghyun snuck into the ballet studio, the soft strains of orchestral music reaching his ears.  It wasn’t so much that he wasn’t supposed to be there, but that he was early to pick Taeyeon up, and he wanted to watch her dance without anyone knowing he was there. Maybe it sounded a little weird, but they had been friends forever, and he was pretty sure she wouldn’t find this creepy.  She might laugh at him, but then she laughed at him for a lot of things.  He peered through the crack in the door, smiling without even realizing as he watched her spin across the floor gracefully. But then a man came into view, lifting her effortlessly and holding her waist as she turned in place. He had known that since she was playing the lead role of Clara, she’d have to partner with the guy who played the Nutcracker, but he hadn’t yet considered the amount of touching that it would involve.  He scowled through the crack in the door as they moved perfectly in sync and smiled when they looked at each other.  He definitely looked older than her, and Jonghyun grew angrier at the thought of this unknown man potentially attempting to take advantage of poor, innocent Taeyeon. Each time he picked her up from rehearsal, he was torn between being blown away at Taeyeon’s effortless dancing, and being pissed off at her dance partner (although he didn’t even know the man’s name).  He was tall, muscular and handsome, and Jonghyun felt completely inadequate in comparison. 

            Finally the opening night of the show came around, and Jonghyun found himself sitting next to Jinki, Taeyeon’s older brother who had come into town especially for the show.  His eyes were glued to Taeyeon from the start, but he found himself being pulled further and further into the show, especially as the battle scene began.  Despite his own intentions, he found himself rooting for the Nutcracker, silently cheering as he fought off the evil Mouse Queen, and gasping loudly as he was injured by the Mouse Queen, falling to the ground after he had killed her.  But the Nutcracker miraculously came back to life as Taeyeon leaned over him. Then he was back to jealousy as they danced flawlessly together, smiling whenever they faced each other.

            During intermission he glowered at his slate blue-haired reflection in the mirror, thinking about the two dancing together, and wishing he hadn’t to dyed his hair blue in an attempt to get Taeyeon’s attention, especially considering the fact that the dye hadn’t really taken to his hair.  Her only response when she noticed had been to laugh and ruffle his hair.  On his way back to his seat, he bought the largest bouquet of flowers available to give to her after the show.  When he returned to the seats, Jinki already had his own, slightly smaller bouquet of flowers to give to his sister.  The rest of the show went by in a flash, and then he found himself following Jinki into the green room.  The older man gave his flowers to his sister, congratulating her, and then Jonghyun found himself face-to-face with Taeyeon. 

            “Congratulations,” he said, unable to help the big dopey smile that spread across his face. “You were amazing.” Before he could decide whether or not to go for a hug, she threw her arms around his shoulders in a hug, and then grabbed the flowers out of his arms as she pulled away. She moved next to him, and Jonghyun finally noticed the man playing the Nutcracker.  He was even taller in person, and still annoyingly handsome. 

            “This is Minho,” Taeyeon said simply, gesturing to him, and he extended his hand to Jonghyun.  “You must be Jonghyun,” he said, smiling.  “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  Did that mean Taeyeon talked about him?  What kind of things might she have said?  He was distracted enough to miss the introductions between Jinki and Minho, but he did hear both of them laughing about something. He scowled at the thought of Jinki getting along with this tall idiot, wishing the other man would be a little more protective of his sister. 

            A moment later, another man in a costume slipped through the crowd next to Taeyeon, throwing an arm over her shoulder.  “You were wonderful,” he said with a smile, kissing her on the cheek.  Jonghyun could feel his scowl darken as he watched this exchange.  Who did these guys think they were, putting their hands all over his Taeyeon?  Sure, they weren’t actually dating, and even then she wouldn’t have belonged to him anyway, but he felt just as protective of her as he thought he would of a hypothetical younger sister. 

            The new man slipped his arm from Taeyeon’s shoulder, moving closer to Minho, slipping an arm around his waist as the taller man’s arm fell naturally over his shoulders. 

            “This is Kibum,” Taeyeon said, gesturing to the new man, “Minho’s boyfriend.” Jonghyun felt his jaw drop open as Kibum turned his head up for a quick kiss from Minho.  All he could manage was a bit of confused sputtering before the other four burst out laughing. 

            “Did you think I was interested in Taeyeon?” Minho finally managed, still laughing.  “No, she’s definitely not my type.”

            “It’s a good thing you’re cute,” Taeyeon said, slipping her arm around Jonghyun’s and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.  He blushed so hard he felt like his face might catch on fire and he couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across his face as Taeyeon dragged him off to be introduced as her boyfriend to all the other cast members.


End file.
